villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Another Riders
The Kaijin Riders (better known as Another Riders) are major antagonists in Kamen Rider Zi-O. They are twisted versions of the Heisei Kamen Riders created by the Time Jackers using Another Watches to turn normal people into them. Another Riders are created when people make a contract with the Time Jackers in order to receive the power of Kamen Riders, receiving a Blank Watch that becomes an Another Watch that they can use to transform into a Kaijin Rider. However, rather than becoming a real Rider, they become monstrous aberrations that wields the powers of the replaced Kamen Riders. Another Riders cannot be destroyed by normal means as they must be defeated in the time of the Rider they replaced in order to destroy them. If not the Kaijin Rider will respawn. If an Another Riderwatch is destroyed, the Kajin Rider will stop being produced, but at the cost of losing the replaced Kamen Riders' powers and thus rewriting history. Before Time Jacker, there was the original Kaijin Rider, in form of Kaoru Kino, the original Another Agito. Members *Another Build *Another Ex-Aid *Another Fourze *Another Faiz *Another Wizard *Another OOO *Another Gaim *Another Ghost *Another Double *Another Den-O *Another Kuuga *Another Shinobi *Another Quiz *Another Ryuga *Another Kikai *Another Zi-O *Another Ryuki *Another Blade *Another Agito Army Gallery KRZiO-Another Build.png|Another Build KRZiO-Another_Ex-Aid.png|Another Ex-Aid KRZiO-Another Fourze.png|Another Fourze KRZiO-Another Faiz.png|Another Faiz KRZiO-Another_Wizard.png|Another Wizard KRZiO-Another_OOO.png|Another OOO KRZiO-Another_Gaim.png|Another Gaim KRZiO-Another_Ghost.png|Another Ghost Another W Render.png|Another Double Another Den-O Render.png|Another Den-O Kamen_Rider_Zi-O_Another_Kuuga_render.png|Another Kuuga KRZiO-Another_Shinobi 1.png|Another Shinobi KRZiO-Another_Quiz.png|Another Quiz KRZiO-Another_Ryuga.png|Another Ryuga KRZiO-Another_Kikai.png|Another Kikai KRZiO-Another_Zi-O.png|Another Zi-O Another Ryuki.png|Another Ryuki KRZIO-Another Blade.png|Another Blade KRZiO-Another Agito.png|Another Agito Trivia *Only two Another Riders who was originally veteran Kamen Riders in the past, namely: Kuroto Dan (Kamen Rider Genm/Another OOO) and Mirror World’s Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider/Another Ryuga). *Another Shinobi and Ryuga are the only Another Riders with corresponding identities, their original Kamen Rider-selves. *Another Quiz is the only Another Rider whose Kamen Rider counterpart did not affect the timeline interference that may negated the Rider powers. Ironically, Another Quiz himself is related to his Kamen Rider counterpart, his own son from the future. It can be implied if an Another Rider who happens to be related to the titular Kamen Rider by blood, the titular Riders still retain their powers. *Another Ryuga has two distinctive histories: **Being the first Another Rider who is not based on the titular Kamen Riders. Although Another Riders who are not based on the titular Riders is still affecting the timeline interference on changing the central Riders’ stories, unless there was some previous interferences caused by Kamen Rider Odin. **Leading a canonical debut of his civilian identity of his former Kamen Rider alter-ego, Mirror Shinji to the prime universe, who debuted and existed in alternative continuity movie, Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. **First appeared before the Another Rider doppelgänger of the titular Kamen Rider arrived. Conditionally, both shared a same suit, but different colors and reflections. *As Another Agito already existed earlier within Kamen Rider Agito series airing, the original suit is reused and recycled in Kamen Rider Zi-O series as a Rider Troop-based mooks. *Another Blade is the first Another Rider whose host is a female and happens to be a veteran Kamen Rider actor. Although she was never been a Kamen Rider in her past, because of her actor was still 15 years younger. *Outside Future Kamen Riders Quiz and Kikai, the only Past Rider series who are not affected by time interferences are from Kamen Rider Ryuki, Blade and Agito, due to the origin lore (mostly on the primary protagonist) until the end of their series. Ryuki’s case was because he already lost his power to begin with before his actual Another Rider doppelgänger appeared, as well as time interferences by Odin, making the real Ryuki becoming immune to time interferences in progress. *Another Agito is the original Another Rider to date and has nothing to do with Time Jacker. Making him a dark counterpart to the first bearer of Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1. **Another Agito is also the only Another Rider to receive different versions and different users, making him also a dark counterpart of his fellow Kamen Rider G3. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Hostile Species Category:Pawns Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Minion